2016 Mexican Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:18.704 |fastestlap = 1:21.134 |fastestlapdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |fastestlapnation = AUS |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 53 |winner = Lewis Hamilton |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Nico Rosberg |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Daniel Ricciardo |thirdnation = AUS |thirdteam = }} The 2016 Mexican Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Gran Premio de México 2016) was the nineteenth race of the 2016 Formula One season, and the sixteenth time the Mexican Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar. It was held between 28 October and 30 October 2016. Lewis Hamilton took his first pole position at the circuit, being joined on the front row by his teammate and championship leader Nico Rosberg. Hamilton went on to win the race (and complete a sweep of the North American races!), with Rosberg coming home in second place, while Max Verstappen, Sebastian Vettel and Daniel Ricciardo made a battle for third place in the closing stages, eventually putting Ricciardo on the podium after Verstappen and Vettel were each given time penalties for different offences. The results reduced Rosberg and Hamilton's gap in the championship to nineteen points. __TOC__ Background Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Grosjean had to start from the pit lane due to work on his car under parc fermé conditions. *† Palmer did not meet the 107% rule due to damage on his car. However, the stewards gave him permission to race. Grid Source ** Palmer did not meet the 107% rule due to damage on his car. However, the stewards gave him permission to race. *† Grosjean had to start from the pit lane due to work on his car under parc fermé conditions. Race Report In the final laps of the race, Verstappen went off the track at Turn 1 on Lap 70 and did not gave the position to Vettel. Still refusing to move, Vettel got very angry during the team radio, and in the final lap of the race, Vettel got even more angrier, telling Charlie Whiting to "bleep off". Verstappen was handed a 5-second time penalty for the incident, but the stewards decided to give Vettel a 10-second time penalty for the erratic driving towards Daniel Ricciardo. Results ** Verstappen originally finished third, but was given a five-second time penalty for leaving the track and gaining an advantage at Turn 1. *† Vettel originally finished fourth, then third after Verstappen's penalty, but was later given a ten-second time penalty for moving in the braking zone on the approach to Turn 4 while defending from Ricciardo. *‡ Sainz was given a five-second time penalty for forcing Alonso off the track. *§ Kvyat was given a five-second time penalty for overtaking Grosjean off the track. Milestones *Felipe Massa's 250th entry (248th start). *Kimi Räikkönen's 250th start (251st entry). *Lewis Hamilton's 51st win puts him in a draw with Alain Prost for second in the all time standings. *Hamilton's 30th double. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2016 Grands Prix Category:Mexican Grand Prix